talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerial-aquatics
One of the main stars of the Five-Star Kaleidoscope Circus, Stella Telmes, otherwise known as The Phoenix! Stella Telmes "The Phoenix" Age: 17 Height: 5'3" Weight: 115 lbs Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Sky Blue Birthdate: May 8th Additional Notes: Depending on her performance and the world they're visiting, Stella's hair changes styles and even colors. During a performance, she usually keeps it up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way, yet to dazzle audiences. She has an intricate golden tattoo on her right shoulder, something that keeps her bound to the circus. Losing the tattoo means to lose her life. Kaleidoscope History As she started to fall after her teriques gave itself to stop the Nerifes Cannon's fire, Stella fell not on the floor of the Bridge, but the stage of a circus. She was shocked to discover that all of her strength came back to her, and life was within her once again. Immediately, she was confronted by a tall man wearing all stripes, and he introduced himself as the master of the circus. He also informed her that she would be staying here for as long as she lived, forever bound to perform for other worlds as they traveled to each one. Harsh words, yet Stella vastly preferred this over death, so she accepted as if she had a choice. Later on, Stella began to meet other people who had been pulled into the circus. Some had been marked as backstage helpers while others, including herself, were assigned to be performers. She quickly became friends with Sora, Naruto and Allen, and she made mental notes to herself to stay far away from Kimbley, although the two of them often found each other discussing the differences between right and wrong. This would often cause Stella to be in serious danger, considering Kimbley had a gift for creating bombs out of his own hands, although the Master made sure that no performer was ever harmed by another. One particular incident left her unable to perform several shows and Kimbley to be punished severely, but she recovered completely in due time. Her relationship with the other three males was much more pleasant. She often teased them and talked as much as she could with them, and she became close friends with all of them, although they didn't know each other as well. Sora in particular was the one she grew closest to, and the two considered each other as siblings. Still, Stella found herself missing Senel and Shirley very much, and in every world she visited, she would pray for them, hoping that they could hear her. As a ritual, she would pray near a body of water and let a white, blue and yellow flower fly in the wind or float in the water. Even if they didn't hear her, the pretense that they did kept her from becoming too lonely without their presence. She met Allen the first time she did this, and the two talked about the loved ones they had to leave behind. The circus travels between other worlds, and because of this, the inhabitants would have to learn to adapt to that world, whether it means gaining an animal friend or changing shape completely. Many different things have happened to Stella, although every change manages to surprise and awe her. Stella is known as The Phoenix in the circus, for her act mostly deals with aerial acrobatics while having her teriques occasionally appear in the shape of phoenix wings. In a few special shows, she shows off her swimming ability by diving under a raised, clear-walled swimming pool and performing aquatic acrobatics. Because of her abilities, she's one of the main stars of the show and also known as the only female in the entire crew. Dressing Room History Stella arrived right in the middle of one of her acts, thus embarrassing herself in front of anyone who happened to pass by. She was immediately confronted with the fact that the Dressing Room brought in many versions of people she knew, including her lost love, Senel. Despite her high hopes, she didn't see the one from her world anywhere, although she still clung to the thought that he could arrive. The effects of traveling to different worlds still went on in the Dressing Room, annoying, surprising, awing or sometimes even scaring other people with her changes. It never took long to relearn how to do things around the differences, although the reactions would sadden her. At one point, Vaclav Bolud made an invasion upon the world. Stella helped the group fight and eventually defeat him, although she got an arrow wound in her arm and was nearly strangled to death by him. It's with this fight and her teriques fight with Walter that she's sometimes known as the warrior of the group of Stellas in the Room. To this day, Stella is one of the few single Telmeses in the Dressing Room despite being interested in a few Senels, although she's unknowingly smitten with one in particular. She still hopes for her own to arrive, but after months of seeing no sign of him and other couples being happy around her, her loneliness is starting to make her wonder what fate has against her. Relationships Senel Coolidge (dancingfists) - One of the first friends she made, they quickly shared a common interest in their love for music even though the differences between their world caused plenty of confusion for Stella. They would often perform together, and they began to make secret plans to create a band. This has never been finalized, although Stella hopes they can still do so. A little more than a month ago, Senel left to go back to his world not long after Stella protected him from an attack by Walter, and she was crushed by his departure. He left behind his high school sweatshirt, and she kept it with her for the month that he was gone. He returned recently before Stella's home was destroyed by the Aethersphere, and after that fact, she took up his offer to stay in his apartment in Musette's home. Five months after their first meeting, the two of them have grown to be best friends, and Stella doesn't seem to realize that she's starting to fall in love with him. Senel Coolidge (arrantly) - Another Senel that Stella found herself interested in, this one surprised her by greeting her with a hug and, not more than a minute later, a deep kiss. This Senel thought that she was the Stella of his world, although that one was in a coma. After she protected another Senel, Stella was exhausted from her efforts, and this one carried her home. They ended up sharing a long make-out session, which started a pseudo-love affair. The two were only seeing their lost loves within each other, although they were friends before that as well. Thankfully, they've never gone beyond heavy kissing. Recently, Senel's Stella has returned and woken from her coma, making him end the affair between him and this Stella. She accepted this, and was soon distracted by the fact that her best friend had come back to this world. It was a mutual breakup that the two quickly got over. Senel Coolidge (kind-brother) - Yet another Senel that Stella was briefly interested in, and she never knew that she had no chance with him considering Senel's relationship with his own Stella in his world. Senel was adopted into Stella's family when they were little children, and he grew up believing him and her to be fraternal twins. This Stella, to this day, doesn't know of this, yet it seems her sights are somewhere else. She'd still like to talk to him again someday, especially since she's always grateful to him for helping save her life when Vaclav nearly killed her. Norma Beatty (absentchick) - Stella recently met her after her house was crushed by the Aethersphere. Norma showed her how a cell phone worked by talking to Jay, although Stella was still baffled and confused by the technology. Yet she appreciates the efforts that Norma gave and the fact that she helped take her mind over the loss of her home. Raine Sage (ruinmode) - Raine has helped her a few times during Stella's adventures in the Dressing Room. Her attitude, however, causes Stella to be constantly worried for her well-being, often making her tag along on wherever she sees Raine going. She's still a great mystery to her, yet she's determined to help her in whatever way she can. Chloe Valens (honorablement) - Chloe has also lent her aid to Stella multiple times while she's been here, although Stella feels that she hasn't done much in return. She wishes to be stronger because of this, yet she's never said that out loud to anyone. It's because of this that she admires and slightly envies Chloe. Despite her feelings, those are kept in the back of her mind. Before all of that, Chloe is a dear friend whom she'd love to return the many favors to someday.